


Kinktober Day 24

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 24

Stiles trailed his hands down Seraphina's sides as she straddled his waist and moaned softly as she grinded against him. He squeezed her hips and tilted his head, deepening their kiss. She moaned softly and gripped his shoulders, pressing close to him.

He smiled slightly and pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "Do you wanna keep going?"

She smiled and nodded, lightly brushing her nose against his. "Do you?"

He nodded quickly and tightened his grip on her hips. "Are you okay with going all the way?"

She shifted and glanced down, softly mumbling, "Yeah, I am."

He smiled slightly. "Babe, we don't have to if you."

She nodded, lightly kissing him. "That'd be nice, if we didn't go all the way."

He nodded and guided her into a kiss, sliding his fingers up her shirt. She returned the slow kiss and smiled softly, relaxing into him. He tilted his head and slowly slid his fingers up, carefully tugging at her bra clasp to undo it.

She twitched as his cool fingers brushed over her sides and pulled away, tugging her shirt and bra off. He blinked and sat up on his elbows to toss his shirt off, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes and pulled him in a kiss, carefully shifting them to lay on her back.

He kissed her back and slid his hands up her sides, gently cupping her breasts. She hummed softly and arched into him, resting her arms over his shoulders. He massaged her breasts some and carefully tweaked her nipples between his fingers.

She sucked in a breath and moaned softly, closing her eyes and tightening her grip ever so slightly on his shoulders. He smiled and lightly kissed along her neck, sliding his hands down to unbutton her pants.

She tilted her head for him and softly mumbled, "No hickeys, Stiles."

He smiled and glanced up at her. "No visible hickeys?"

She rolled her eyes and flushed. "Fine, no visible hickeys."

He snickered softly and nipped down to her collar, nudging her pants down. She lifted her hips and helped him slide them off, sitting up some to unbutton his pants. He smiled slightly and slid them off, the obvious tent in his boxers.

She pulled him back into a kiss as she laid down and reached down to palm him through his boxers, drawing a soft moan from him. He grinded his hips against hers and flushed, gripping her hip. She smiled into the kiss and sucked in a breath when he slid his free hand into her panties.

He hummed softly and slid his fingers along her clit, shifting to lean into his other arm as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly and spread her legs, gripping his hips. He smiled slightly and continued teasing her, shifting to nip and kiss along her collarbone.

She tightened her grip after a while and softly whined, biting her lip. He glanced up and smiled at her, quickly rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly and arched up, curling her toes as she quickly came.

He kissed her and slid her panties off, gently tugging his boxers off afterward. She returned the kiss and breathed heavily, her cheeks flushed dark red. He slowly pulled away and shifted, licking his lips.

He softly asked, "Can we try something? We won't go all the way, I promise."

She nodded and lightly kissed him. "Alright, what do I need to do?"

He shifted and lightly stroked his cock, mumbling, "Just, uh, hold your thighs together."

She nodded and carefully pressed her thighs together, gently squeezing his cock as he pressed his hips to hers. He moaned softly and carefully thrusted, her pussy juices slicking his length as he slowly.

She lightly dragged her nails along the back of his neck and kept her thighs together. He shuddered and kept a slow, steady pace, pressing his face against her shoulder. She smiled slightly and continued the motion, feeling his hands tighten on her hips.

He smiled slightly and moaned against her shoulder, thrusting faster. She moaned softly as he brushed against her clit repeatedly and tightened her grip on his shoulders. He kept moving steadily and licked his lips, lightly biting his lower lip.

She rocked her hips slightly and moaned softly, resting her head back on the pillow. He buried his face in her neck and softly groaned, picking up his pace. She moaned at the friction against her clit and arched up, curling her toes as she came.

He groaned into her shoulder as her thighs tightened around his cock and quickly pulled back, his cum splattering on her thighs. She smiled slightly and giggled softly at his dopey grin. He smiled widely and kissed her, reaching over for the box of tissues.

She held still as he cleaned them up and shifted, snagged his shirt from the edge of the bed. He tugged his boxers and plopped back in bed, pulling her close. She smiled and relaxed against him, laying partially on top of him.

He smiled at her and lightly kissed her, jerking back at a swift knock on his door. John cleared his throat audibly and loudly said, "Better be using protection, Stiles! And make sure I'm working late next time!"

The pair burned red and Stiles groaned loudly before yelling, "Don't worry dad! No kids before a job, I know!"

Seraphina smiled slightly and bit her lip, hearing John mutter softly before walking to his room. She tugged Stiles into a kiss and softly mumbled, "I love you."

He smiled slightly and held her waist, his ears pink. "Love you too."


End file.
